


How It's Supposed To Be

by happytreasure



Series: Big Hearted [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, BDSM, Barebacking, Cock Rings, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, Double Anal Penetration, Edgeplay, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, OT7, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Slice of Life, Subspace, mike/ben sex scene, mike/richie/eddie sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 10:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15993251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytreasure/pseuds/happytreasure
Summary: They're a year into this whole dating each other thing. Now they know exactly how to lift each other up, know what's needed without it being asked, and how to fuck each others brains out. It's less weird now and more right. Like this was how it was supposed to be all along. The lucky seven versus the world.





	How It's Supposed To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inoubliable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoubliable/gifts).



| 

The Loser’s Club is on a walk through a quaint little park when Eddie stretches his arms up to Richie. “Pick me up,” he demands. 

  

Richie doesn’t ask questions; instead he scoops his boyfriend up bridal-style and continues walking.

 

Bill turns around and makes a whipping motion along with sound effects. Richie rolls his eyes and gives Bill a smirk. “Oh, c’mon, Bill, don’t act like we don’t have you wrapped around our fingers.”

 

Bill sticks his tongue out in response and Richie blows a kiss. Beverly, who’s leading the group, finally stops when she spots a shady patch of grass under an old maple tree. 

 

“Let’s set up our picnic here, boys,” she suggests.

 

No one has any protests, so Ben lays out the picnic blanket and they all pile on. Eddie drops out of Richie’s arms and crawls on to Mike’s lap.  
  
---  
  
Stan leans forward and places a soft kiss on Eddie’s cheek. “You’re awfully affectionate today,” he comments.

 

“Feel soft,” Eddie says quietly. 

 

Richie coos as he helps Ben unpack the picnic basket. When all the food’s out on display they begin eating. Of course, it’s Richie who ends up playing with his food.

 

“Hey!” Eddie says in indignation when a piece of fruit bounces off his head.

 

Mike easily soothes the tension. “Try and throw one in my mouth!” he encourages, opening his mouth wide.

 

Happy that someone’s indulging his ridiculousness, Richie eagerly chucks a sliced strawberry into Mike’s awaiting mouth.

 

“Nice shot, Tozier. Maybe you should try basketball,” Bill teases.

 

“Hah! Jokes on you, my lungs would probably collapse after five minutes,” he retorts.

 

Stan flings a grape at Richie’s head. “Rich, you know damn well Eddie’s been forcing you to go to the gym, plus you quit three years ago,” he chides.

 

Richie shrugs. “My lungs are still probably black.”

 

Eddie makes gagging noises and Richie chuckles.

 

They enjoy each other’s company as the sweet autumn afternoon turns to night. The stars slowly make their way onto the picturesque night sky. 

 

They all end up cuddling next to each other on the blanket. Stan’s soft voice detailing the constellations matches the soft atmosphere.

 

Stan eventually trails off and there’s a few moments of science before Eddie speaks up. 

 

“Hey, guys?” 

 

“Yeah?” Beverly responds.

 

“I love you all so much.”

 

Richie practically tackles Eddie on the blanket. “We love you too, Spaghetti!” he says, nearly laying himself on top of his tiny boyfriend.

 

Eddie huffs, half-heartedly trying to shove Richie off. “I retract my statement if it means getting my liver squished.”

 

Richie props himself up on his elbows. “Aww, c’mon, Eds, don’t act like you don’t like it when I stir up your guts.”

 

Eddie’s face goes bright red. “Beep beep, Richie.”

 

Beverly cackles. “Richie gets off a good one,” she calls.

 

Richie shoots her some finger guns. “You know it, Miss Marsh.”

 

 

-

 

 

Richie falters. “Wait, what?”

 

When Eddie woke up that morning to only Richie and Mike in the kitchen, he decided it was fate.

 

“I’ve been having really graphic dreams about you and Mike DP-ing me and I wanna try it,” he says again.

 

Eddie stopped being as embarrassed about what he wanted in the bedroom a long time ago. Now he’s determined to get what he craves. He tried to ignore the idea at first but now it’s all he can think about—or, well, dream about.

 

Mike chokes on his cereal and Richie gulps. “Fuck, Eds, you sure we won’t hurt you?”

 

“Um, it’ll take prep, like a  _lot_ of prep, but I’ve done a bit of research and if we’re careful I should only gape for a bit,” he explains.

 

Mike closes his eyes lightly like he’s trying to control himself. “I wouldn’t be opposed,” he says.

 

Richie smirks and claps him on the back. “Who would? Let’s not act like seeing Eddie’s hole dripping with our come won’t be the hottest thing we'll ever see.”

 

Mike licks his lips. “Beep beep, Richie.”

 

“Yowza, I don’t think we should do the scene right now, but holy shit, I wouldn’t mind watching Mikey fuck your brains out right about now, Eds,” he says.

 

Eddie hums rocking back and forth on his heels. “I’m still wet with your come from last night,” he admits. “You could probably just slip in.”

 

“Bedroom. Now,” Mike orders.

 

“You heard him, Eds, hands and knees, put your pretty little hole on display for Daddy,” he adds.

 

Eddie nods rushing to the bedroom. God, he can’t wait until they actually both fuck him at once.

 

 

-

 

 

“Eddie, what are you doing?” Ben asks as the smaller boy lifts up his hoodie.

 

Eddie doesn’t respond. Instead, he straddles Ben and stuffs himself under his hoodie. He doesn’t protest as the little gremlin burrows into his clothing and makes himself comfortable.

 

“What was that about?” Ben asks.

 

“Wanna be held,” Eddie says simply. 

 

“You alright?” 

 

Eddie shrugs. 

 

Ben rubs his back comfortingly. He knows Eddie’s had a long day at work. They’re all at the beginning stages of their careers, and as of now, Eddie’s employed by a popular limo company. Ben knows exactly how tiring customer services jobs can be.

 

 

“Did something happen at work?” 

 

Eddie hides his face in Ben’s neck. “I went to pick up a customer and they refused to get in a limo driven by a ‘fairy.’ He called the company and demanded a new driver,” he reveals.

 

Ben tenses. “That’s so fucked up,” he says angrily.

 

 “I’m used to it. I might as well have ‘faggot’ written across my forehead,” he says bitterly.

 

Ben holds him tighter. “Still, that doesn’t give people the excuse to belittle and make fun of you. People like that are so fucking misguided,” he rants.

 

Eddie cuddles closer. “It’s okay, I have you,” he says.

 

Ben’s anger dissipates slightly. “Wanna go eat some cookie dough?” he suggests.

 

Eddie nods. “Yes please, but you have to carry me to the kitchen.”

 

Ben presses a kiss to the side of his neck. “Good, because I wasn’t planning on letting go.”

 

 

-

 

 

 

“Woah, Ben, you okay?” Mike asks as his lover storms through the door.

 

Ben angrily runs a hand through his hair. “My boss is a dickhead.”

 

Mike gives him a sympathetic smile. They’ve all heard plenty about Ben’s piece of shit manager. “What’d he’d do this time?”

 

“You know that homeless shelter we were making blueprints for? The ones we’ve been working on for a month?”

 

Mike nods.

 

“He got a better offer. The plot of land is going to a fucking McDonald’s now! Like, Jesus Christ, does he not have enough money?” Ben rants.

 

Mike frowns. Sure, he could just cuddle Ben and give him reassurances, but he wants revenge. His boyfriend had worked his ass off on those layouts. 

 

Mike gives him a sudden determined smile. “Let’s fucking egg his house,” he suggests. 

 

Ben gives him an incredulous look. “Mike, I can’t just egg my boss’s house, I’ll get fired.”

 

“Well, we’ll be subtle about it,” he promises. “Besides, didn’t you get a job offer from that non-profit organization?”

 

Ben nods. “Yeah, but I’d be taking a pay cut,” he points out. 

 

Mike shrugs. “We live within our means, and according to Stan’s calculations, we could live off just Beverly and Bill’s salaries alone.” 

 

“I dunno, Mike,” Ben says unsurely.

 

-

 

 

Ben’s hands are shaking. “I can’t believe you convinced me to come egg my boss’s house,” he says.

 

Mike snickers. “Trust me, it’ll be fun,” he promises. “Also, I’m gonna try and hide behind you and the car because if one of these rich white people sees me sneaking around the epitome of suburbia we’re getting the cops called on us.”

 

Ben snorts. “I gotchu. I think we can nail his house from the edge of the lawn.”

 

Mike nods and puts the car in park. “Alright, let’s be quick before someone gets suspicious.”

 

Ben opens the car door and gets out of the back. Mike gets out of the driver seat and uses Ben’s broad form and the door to hide himself. 

 

“Alright—ready, set, go!” Mike cheers.

 

As fast as they can, Mike and Ben start launching eggs at the pristine house. Although it’s late at night, the street lights aid in their attack. Both boys played football in high school, meaning each throw is successful in splattering egg guts all over the clean, unchipped paint.

 

They get through two cartons before the front door whips open. “What in God’s name is going on out here?” a short, stout man Ben easily recognizes as his boss yells.

 

Mike dives into the back seat. “Hit the gas, Ben!” he urges.

 

But Ben’s not done. “Fuck you, you greedy, money-hungry capitalist pig!” he screams, throwing one last egg, aiming for his boss. He makes his target and the yolk splatters all over the man’s chest.

 

His boss shouts in indignation and Ben hops into the driver’s side seat and puts the car in drive.

 

Mike crawls into the front as Ben pulls out of the neighborhood. 

 

“Y’know, rebellion looks good on you, Hanscom,” Mike says with a smirk.

 

Ben licks his lips and turns into the empty parking lot of a park. 

 

“Why’d you st—“

 

Ben cuts him off by grabbing Mike’s chin and pressing their lips together. His boyfriend leans forward, deepening the kiss.

 

He pulls back for air. “That was a fucking rush,” he says.

 

Mike smirks. “Your hands are still shaking,” he says.

 

Ben swallows. “I have way too much adrenaline coursing through my veins right now.”

 

Mike presses kisses along his jaw. “Well, maybe you should get rid of some of that extra energy,” he suggests.

 

Ben shivers and nods, urging Mike into the back seat. He opens up the glove compartment and snatches the lube stored there before he follows Mike.

 

Mike’s already ahead of the game, having pushed the seats back so there’s more room for them to lay down. Ben grins and crawls over him.

 

Their kissing is much more rough and passionate as Ben gets even more worked up. He makes quick work of Mike’s hoodie and the shirt underneath. 

 

He’s greeted by the sculpted expanse of Mike’s chest, and makes sure to leaves wet kisses along the smooth skin, using his teeth to occasionally make his lover shiver in anticipation.

 

Mike hastily kicks off his shoes as Ben undoes his belt. Mike’s jeans and boxers are next to go, quickly pulled down his legs.

                                                                                                 

Their movements are rushed and desperate as they claw and bite at each other’s skin.

 

He has little patience, but he knows Mike needs prep. Both of them are usually tops. He sloppily lubes up two fingers before bringing them to Mike’s hole.

 

“Still being gentle?” Mike says challengingly. 

 

Ben locks eyes with him and thrusts both fingers in at once. Mike moans loudly and throws his head back, clenching tightly around Ben’s fingers. 

 

Ben grabs Mike’s arms with his free hand and places them above his head, pinning them there with his forearm. He leans back down so they can make out, nipping at each other’s lips.

 

The prep is solely to stretch him out, rough and careless like Mike wants it. Soon enough, Ben shoves a third finger into his hole, spreading them out inside him.

 

Mike hisses through his teeth, thighs trembling as Ben grazes his prostate.

 

“Fuck, Ben, enough, just fuck me,” he groans.

 

Ben quickly pulls his fingers out and undoes his own belt, pulling his hard and leaking cock out. He quickly grabs the lube, smearing a liberal amount on himself. He wastes no time in hooking one of Mike’s legs over his shoulder and lining himself up.

 

Mike looks at him, lips kiss-swollen and panting. “So, you gonna fuck me good or not?” 

 

Ben finally lets go. It always takes a bit of a push from his partners to get him there, but once he’s gone there’s no going back. He snaps his hips forward, filling Mike up in one smooth thrust. 

 

Mike gasps loudly but Ben gives him no time to recover. His pace is brutal, punching desperate moans out of Mike’s chest with each thrust.

 

“Is this what you wanted?” Ben growls. “Wanted to be roughed up?” 

 

Mike grits his teeth and doesn’t respond.

 

Ben grabs his hip tightly and changes his angle slightly to hit Mike’s prostate. “Answer me,” he demands.”

 

“Fuck! Yes, I wanted you to fuck me good!” 

 

Ben smiles down at him, satisfied, and lifts his hips off the seat slightly so he can fuck him at a deeper angle. 

 

“Fuck yes, right there, Ben,” he moans.

 

Ben doesn’t give him a response, instead trailing his hand down to Mike’s cock. 

 

“I’m close,” Mike warns as Ben strokes his cock.

 

“Be good and come for me,” he orders.

 

Mike moans loudly and spills all over his stomach. He squeezes around Ben, making him dig his nails into Mike’s skin and snap his hips forward harder. It only takes a few more erratic thrusts before he’s coming, burying his face in the crook of Mike’s neck and tonguing at the sensitive skin.

 

Ben catches his breath and quickly comes down from his high. He can feel his cheeks going red and he sits up abruptly. 

 

“Sorry if I was too rough,” he apologizes.

 

Mike laughs breathily and waves him off. “We need to do that more often.

 

 

-

 

 

 

Beverly runs the makeup brush delicately up his cheek bone. She’s always been skilled. It’s moments like these where he’s hit by how much he adores his lovers.

 

Eddie knows what he feels for Beverly isn’t the same as what he feels for his boys. Their relationship is definitely different. He never makes out with Bev or has sex with her alone. He knows he’s gay, but he also knows he loves Beverly. He doesn’t consider her his girlfriend, but she is his lover. They all decided a while back that’s what they’d call themselves. So, he supposes that’s what Beverly is: his lover, not in the traditional sense, but in a unique and meaningful way. 

 

“You look so good with pink eyeshadow,” she compliments.

 

“Not as good as Mike looks with gold,” he counters.

 

She snorts. “Well, not all of us can have as gorgeous skin as Mike’s. He really does have the perfect skin tone, he looks good in almost any color.”

 

“He’s so pretty,” Eddie sighs dreamily.

 

Beverly giggles. “You sound like a crushing high schooler,” she teases.

 

Eddie sticks his tongue out. “Let me appreciate our boyfriend to the fullest extent.”

 

Beverly smirks. “Maybe I shouldn’t put lipstick on you because you seem just about ready to go suck his dick,” she jokes.

 

Eddie gives her a sly smile. “You and me both know that Mike likes seeing lipstick get all over his cock when he fucks our faces.”

 

Beverly goes a little red. “Bright pink should do the trick.”

 

Eddie chuckles, parting his lips slightly so Beverly can paint them. 

 

He presses a sweet kiss to her cheek when he’s done. “Thank you for prettying me up, but I have a dick appointment,” he says.

 

Beverly laughs, kissing him on the forehead in turn. “Mind if I join?”

 

Eddie takes her hand. “The more the merrier.”

 

 

-

 

 

“Wow,” Stan breathes, as the small brown bird hops onto his hand.

 

Mike and Bill give each other pleased smiles. When they noticed there was to be an animal park, one with a bird exhibit to be exact, they decided they had to take Stan to it.

 

“He likes you, Stanny,” Bill says.

 

“I love him,” Stan says with such devotion it’s almost comical.

 

Mike chuckles. “What type is he?”

 

“A House Sparrow,” he replies.

 

Bill walks up behind him and props his chin on Stan’s shoulder. The bird gets one good look at him and flies off. 

 

“Oh, shit, Stan, I’m sorry,” he apologizes.

 

Stan shakes his head and turns around, grabbing Bill’s face and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. “I love you two so much.” 

 

Mike looks up from the small brochure he has and smiles. “There’s some flamingos on the other side.”

 

Stan’s eyes widen. “I fucking love flamingos.”

 

They race to the other side of the park, high on excitement and feeling like when they were kids and ran the streets of Derry.

 

Mike slings his arm around Bill’s shoulder as the come to the flamingo exhibit. “Makes sense they’re Stan’s favorite bird, they’re pretty.”

 

Stan sticks his tongue out before dreamily looking back at the pink birds.

 

“That’s us,” he says suddenly, pointing to three flamingos huddled in the corner, nuzzling at each other.

 

Bill and Mike move over to Stan and wrap him into a hug. “You’re the best,” Mike whispers.

 

“Always am when I’m with you guys,” he whispers back.

 

 

-

 

 

Richie childishly plays footsie with Ben under the table as the waitress takes their orders.

 

“And what will you have, sir?” she says, turning to Ben.

 

Ben gives her a sheepish smile. “Uh, I actually managed to forget my wallet at home.”

 

Richie’s brow furrows. “Still order, dude. This friendship was practically founded on owesies, remember?” 

 

Ben remembers very well. He hadn’t felt like part of the group that day when little Richie Tozier called up his house and asked if Ben could go to the movies, even going as far to offer paying for them both. Such an act of kindness wasn’t something eleven-year-old Ben was used to.  He had immediately decided Richie was someone he didn’t want to lose.

 

Ben gives him a grateful smile and turns to the waitress, giving her his order. 

 

 

 

-

 

Bill looks in surprise at the old bike Mike wheels up to their house. 

 

“Mikey, that looks just like—“

 

“Silver, I know,” Mike cuts him off with a grin. “I saw it at a garage sale on my way back from Target and the nostalgia just took over me.”

 

Bill smiles from ear to ear and pulls Mike into a bone crushing hug.

 

Once he’s finally released Mike reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a deck of playing cards. “I also snagged these at the store.”

 

Bill’s wonderfully reminded of all the times they’d stick cards in the spokes of Silver’s wheels to make it sound like a motor. 

 

He feels like a kid again as they put the cards in place and wheel Silver 2.0 out on to the street.

 

“Think I can still ride it down a steep hill?” Bill asks. 

 

Mike gives him a daring grin. “I’d like to see you try, old man,” he teases.

 

Bill sticks his tongue out. “You’re literally three months younger than me,” he protests.

 

“C’mon, Big Bill, don’t keep me waiting. If you can make it down that hill without falling I’ll totally let you fuck me tonight,” Mike promises. 

 

Bill’s eyes widen and he hops on Silver 2.0 with a quickness. 

 

 

-

 

 

“So, how’d you sprain your wrist, Mr. Denbrough?” the ER nurse asks as she examines the X-rays.

 

 

Bill shoots Mike a glare as he half-assedly tries to hold back his laughter.

 

“I fell off a bike,” he explains.

 

She raises an eyebrow. “Isn’t that something you’re supposed to never forget?” she comments.

 

Bill shrugs. “I’m forgetful,” he replies.

 

She squints at him. “You sure you didn’t hit your head?” 

 

Mike doesn’t even try to be subtle about his laughter this time. 

 

“Positive,” Bill responds. 

 

She writes a few things down on her notepad. “Alright, well, make sure to ice it and keep it in the brace. I’ll be back with the prescription from the doctor,” she says before walking out the door.

 

Bill listens to the click of her heels as she makes her way down the hall. Once it fades he turns to Mike, who can barely hold in his laughter, and glowers.

 

 

“You’re mean,” Bill accuses.

 

Mike smiles. “You know what? I’m gonna take pity on you, Denbrough. When we get home you’ll get your prize,” he says.

 

Bill pumps his fist in the air. “Worth it.”

 

 

-

 

 

Beverly holds up a different cloth next to Stan’s face. “I think the maroon goes better with your skin tone.”

 

Stan smiles. “Honestly, Bevvy, anything you make will be pretty.”

 

Stan needs a new suit for one of Richie’s events they’re all going to. He’s already in the limelight—one of SNL’s most popular writers and a several times sold out comedian.

 

Stan is simply an accountant—not that that’s shabby for a twenty-two year old. Not everyone can be as successful and famous as Richie—or Beverly, who already owns her own fashion company.

 

That’s where they are right now. The second she heard Stan needed a new outfit, she made it her mission to design and sew it herself.

 

“I think I’ll go with the maroon,” she says, almost to herself.

 

Her voice echoes in the large cloth room.

 

“That works,” he replies.

 

She nods and shoos him out of the room. “Alright, I already know your measurements so I’m just gonna take the supplies home and work there. I should have it done by Friday, that okay?” 

 

Stan smiles, feeling a rush of affection for his girlfriend. “Yeah, of course, Bevvy,” he says, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Now, let’s get home, I’m sure our boyfriends miss us.”

 

 

 

-

 

 

 

 

The scene starts off very slow. They ease into it as they get back from work. Eddie bets the others can probably tell Mike, Richie, and he are planning a scene tonight.

 

It’s obvious by the way he’s more agreeable, less of a spitfire and more sweet and indulging. Their suspicions are confirmed when they go into what the losers call the “scene room”. Most of their toys are in there and it’s where most heavy scenes take place.

 

Sex happens all over the house. There’s a few bedrooms and they’re all used. There’s a lot of bed-hopping; sometimes they all even manage to squeeze into the one room with the biggest mattresses pushed together.

 

But no one sleeps in the scene room. 

 

Eddie’s pulled from his racing thoughts as the door creaks shut behind him. 

 

He turns around to see Richie and Mike smirking at him. Immediately he drops to his knees, putting his hands on his thighs so he won’t touch. 

 

Richie walks up to him first and grabs his chin firmly. He always knows exactly what Eddie needs during a scene. It comes from years of experience with each other. The others are still learning how to deal with him in subspace, but Richie’s a good, albeit blunt, teacher.

 

“What do you want, baby?” he asks.

 

Eddie looks up at him, big, brown eyes in full effect. “I want both my daddies’ cocks in me,” he answers softly.

 

Richie hums and runs his thumb over Eddie’s bottom lip. “And how do you want it, baby?”

 

Eddie closes his eyes and shivers at Richie’s light touch. “I want it hard, Daddy, I wanna cry, and I wanna hurt.”

 

Richie slowly runs his fingertips up Eddie’s cheek before gripping his hair tightly and pulling his head back. “Of course you do, what desperate slut doesn’t.”

 

Eddie squirms. “Daddy, please, I want it,” he begs.

 

Mike walks up behind Richie, staring down at Eddie as well. It makes him feel all the more small, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t like it. 

 

The sound of Richie’s zipper is what brings back his focus. He pulls out his large cock with little propriety and presses the head to Eddie’s lips.

 

“Here, I’ll give you a little treat and we’ll think about how this night’s gonna go,” Richie says.

 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Eddie whispers, gratefully taking the head into his mouth and working his way down. 

 

He enjoys the heavy weight of Richie’s cock on his tongue as they discuss him as if he’s not present.

 

“There’s a lot we can do to him, Mikey. We could do some sensory deprivation, edge him, overstim, spanking,” Richie prattles.

 

“We should definitely blindfold him—he gets so sensitive when he can’t see, and we can mix it up a bit tonight and edge him,” Mike suggests.

 

Eddie whines around Richie’s cock, but he’s ignored. 

 

After they’ve hashed out their plan Eddie’s roughly undressed and pushed towards the bed. Something about how they so carelessly and harshly stripped him has him leaking.

 

He gets on the bed on all fours, pressing his chest to the sheets and sticking his ass out. Richie and Mike walk up behind him a few moments later. 

 

Eddie turns his head to view them as Richie crudely spreads one of his cheeks. He raises an eyebrow when he sees the pretty jewel plug holding open Eddie’s hole.

 

“And just what is this?” Richie asks. 

 

Eddie blushes. “I wanted to be ready for my daddies,” he admits. “Don’t wanna wait.”

 

Mike lifts his chest from the bed so he’s on his knees. “We have a very well trained cockslut, don’t we?” he says as he ties the blindfold around Eddie’s head.

 

Richie hums in agreement. “Slut would do anything to have warm come dripping out his ass, huh?”

 

Eddie nods furiously as he’s slowly lowered back onto his chest. Next comes the part he’s less fond of: the cock ring. He whines softly as it snaps into place, knowing he won’t be allowed to come for a while.

 

Richie spreads his ass again and taps at the plug with his knuckle, shoving it against Eddie’s prostate. He whines at the stimulation. 

 

It’s quickly gone, though, when Richie slides the plug out with little tact, causing Eddie to hiss as the largest part of it stretches his sensitive hole.

 

Richie hooks his thumb on the edge of Eddie’s hole. “What a pretty boy,” he praises.

 

Eddie arches his back further in response. 

 

“Alright, Mike, go sit against the headboard, we’ll have him ride you, that work?” Richie asks.

 

Mike must nonverbally agree because Eddie feels the mattress shift as he moves. Richie slowly guides him to Mike’s lap. Once he’s situated, he clings to Mike’s broad shoulders and nuzzles into the crook of his neck.

 

“He acts so shy for a slut,” Mike comments.

 

Richie chuckles and brings two lubed-up fingers to Eddie’s hole. Stretching him for Mike’s cock is easy as he’s already slightly loose. He’s able to take three of Richie’s fingers with relative ease.

 

But of course, Richie has other plans. He scissors his fingers until he’s properly stretched but he doesn’t slide them out. Instead he continues to press them against Eddie’s prostate, slowly massaging it.

 

Eddie digs his nails into Mike’s shoulders. “Daddy!” he cries as he gets closer to the edge. 

 

Richie takes his fingers out as Eddie starts clenching around them. He groans as his orgasm his delayed by the cock ring and sudden lack of stimulation. He tucks his face into Mike’s neck and pitifully rubs his leaking cock against his firm stomach. 

 

“Y’know, Mike, we really are lucky to have such a pathetic and desperate fuck toy,” Richie drawls, taking Mike’s cock in his hand and rubbing the head against Eddie’s stretched hole.

 

He’s more than ready to serve them, to do the only thing he’s good for. His mind already feels like TV static as he melts into Mike’s chest.

 

He sighs in delight as Richie guides his hips down onto Mike’s cock. The stretch is considerable, but it’s nothing Eddie’s not used to. On instinct he starts rocking his hips down. 

 

Richie slaps his bottom lightly. “Not yet, baby, gotta keep prepping you,” he says.

 

Eddie feels fuzzy and it takes him a second to remember he’s getting fucked by both of them. Excitement thrums through his veins and he nips at Mike’s neck as Richie runs he finger along where they’re connected.

 

The biggest thing Eddie’s taken is Richie’s cock. The thought of taking not only Richie’s cock but also Mike’s, which is a feat on its own, is enough to have him trembling.

 

Richie’s careful with him, gently nudging his fingertip against Eddie’s hole until it gives way. The sensation is odd enough to make him gasp and clench down at the sudden burning sensation.

 

He nuzzles against Mike. It hurts but he doesn’t want to disappoint. He has to be good.

 

“Daddy,” he whines, “hurts.”

 

Richie stills. “Color, baby?”

 

Eddie stubbornly doesn’t respond, hiding his face. 

 

“Color or you don’t get anything,” Richie warns.

 

“Yellow,” Eddie whispers softly.

 

Mike’s broad hands run up and down his sides and the pain slowly eases. Soon the sting is less prevalent and suddenly he craves more.

 

“Daddy, please, another,” he pleads quietly.

 

Richie prods a second lubed up finger at Eddie’s hole and slowly slips it in. Suddenly the burning sensation is back, leaving him frustrated. He wants to slip into his headspace and be fucked senseless, but Richie keeps checking on him, trying to keep his attention.

 

Richie says something again but he can’t hear over his own racing thoughts. Absentmindedly, he agrees. He quickly learns Richie was asking if he was ready for another finger. He squeaks and digs his nails into Mike’s shoulders.

 

“Hey, hey,” Richie soothes, “relax, you gotta relax, baby.”

 

Eddie shifts his hips, trying to calm down. Slowly but surely his muscles relax and Richie’s able to start moving his fingers.

 

He immediately goes pliant against Mike, rocking his hips down on Richie’s fingers.

 

“Wow, such a greedy little slut we have, his pretty pink hole is stretched so wide,” Richie marvels. 

 

Mike groans and brings a finger down to Eddie’s hole, skimming across it and teasing the rim. Suddenly he hears the shutter of a camera.

 

“Look how pretty,” Richie says to Mike, probably showing him the photo he just took of Eddie’s hole. Heat pools in his belly at the humiliation of it all.

 

It’s so much easier to hit subspace when all he has to focus on is the delicious stretch of Richie’s fingers and Mike’s cock.

 

Mike runs a hand through his hair. “Such a good cockwarmer, baby boy,” he praises.

 

Eddie whimpers. “Daddy, just wanna make you feel good.”

 

“You are, baby,” Mike assures, “so tight and warm.”

 

Eddie presses light kisses to his neck. “Daddy, fuck me, wanna feel your come drip out of my pretty hole,” he says sweetly.

 

Mike curses sharply. “Fucking hell, is he real?”

 

Richie chuckles. “He hasn’t hit his space this hard in a while.”

 

Eddie doesn’t bother to process their words, simply rocking down on the cock and fingers inside him.

 

Suddenly Richie’s fingers start slowly pulling out of him. “Daddy, no,” Eddie whines brokenly.

 

Richie shushes him. “You’re gonna get another cock in a moment,” he promises.

 

Eddie grumbles, arching his back in attempt to hurry the process up. Richie laughs at his desperation but still shuffles forward to line himself up. When Eddie feels the blunt head of Richie’s cock he moans softly. A part of him is sure there’s no way it’ll fit inside him but the other part is enticed by the challenge.

 

Richie’s large hands grab his hips and he pushes forward ever so slowly. When the head of his cock finally breeches Eddie’s hole he lets out a noise that’s between a gasp and yelp.

 

“Full,” he whispers, voice wet. 

 

Mike pulls Eddie back to look at his face, his tears already soaking through the blindfold. The cloth is quickly pushed up to forehead and he blinks rapidly as his eyes adjust to the light, only causing more tears to run down his cheeks.

 

“Fuck, Rich, he’s crying,” Mike says.

 

Richie inhales sharply. “Alright, Alright, I’m gonna pull out.”

 

Eddie squeezes around their cocks, shaking his head. “No, Daddy, don’t,” he sobs out. “Want it, please.”

 

Mike gently brushes the tears off his cheeks. “Baby boy, you’re crying,” he says.

 

Eddie pouts. “Green,” he replies, struggling to think of a response.

 

“Okay, okay, slowly, Richie,” Mike says.

 

Eddie goes pliant once more, relaxing his body and focusing on the feeling of every inch of Richie’s thick cock sliding into him.

 

“S-stop,” he chokes out once he’s taken a few more inches.

 

Richie immediately stills and Eddie brings a hand behind himself, feeling how far in Richie is. He lets out a breathy moan when he realizes he’s only taken half of his cock.

 

He pants heavily. “It’s so much,” he whispers.

 

Richie teasingly rubs at his rim. “And you’re taking it so well, aren’t you, baby?” 

 

Eddie nods quickly. “I’m a good toy,” he responds.

 

Richie kisses the back of his neck. “The best.”

 

“Keep going,” he says finally.

 

Once more Richie’s hips press forward and this time he bottoms out. Eddie’s sure he’s lost his mind by this point. He’s never in his life felt so fucking full. He’s certain he can feel them in his guts.

 

“Fuck Mike, I can feel you,” Richie groans, the muscles of his stomach taut against Eddie’s back.

 

He’s not even aware of how heavy he’s breathing or the tears running down his face until Mike and Richie are fussing over him.

 

“Daddy, it’s too good, too full, so much,” he babbles.

 

Eddie brings a hand down to his stomach, trying to process how full he is. He can’t really understand what they’re saying but after a few minutes of stillness he gets restless.

 

He pushes down against their cocks. “Hurt me,” he says.

 

Something about the statement must set them off because the next moment cock is being pushed in and out of him. Every time Richie pulls out Mike thrusts in so he’s never empty. It nearly takes his breath away and the pace is nowhere near fast.

 

They’re using him. Fucking into him like he’s a pretty little toy. 

 

“Faster,” he begs.

 

The pace picks up considerably and Eddie feels his mind go blank. He’s so close to coming with the constant pressure on his prostate but he can’t with the cock ring. Tears of frustration begin sliding down his cheeks.

 

He’s too out of it to process Richie’s words but his hot breath against Eddie’s ear makes him melt.

 

“Fill me up?” he asks.

 

Mike lets out a particularly loud moan and Eddie moans in delight as he feels warm come flood his insides. Richie’s familiar quick, erratic thrusts start up and Eddie knows he’s close.

 

“Please, Daddy,” he begs.

 

Richie lets out a shaky moan before he presses his cock deep inside Eddie and comes.

 

Eddie’s sure the room is spinning. He lazily reaches back and holds Richie’s thigh so he can’t pull out immediately. He needs to savor this.

 

It’s a few minutes before he lets Richie slip his cock out, and another few before he allows himself to be pulled of Mike’s. 

 

He’s picked off Mike’s lap and laid down on the bed on his stomach. His boyfriends kneel behind him. Richie doesn’t hesitate to spread his cheeks, revealing his gaping, come-stuffed hole. He can feel how loose he is. The come is steadily dribbling out, covering his thighs.

 

“Daddy, wanna come,” he slurs.

 

Richie flips him onto his back and carefully slides the cock ring off. Embarrassingly, that tactile stimulation is all it takes for Eddie to spill all over his stomach. 

 

His orgasm hits him hard. He stares up at the ceiling, panting and belly covered in his own come.

 

“Did I do good, Daddy?” he asks.

 

“You were amazing, baby boy,” Mike assures him.

 

“We’re very proud of you, angel,” Richie says.

 

Eddie feels safe.

 

 

-

 

Setting up a blanket fort that fits seven grown adults meant that it nearly encompassed the entirety of their living room. But nobody minded, as long as they were all able to cuddle together.

 

It really was a masterpiece, too. The inside was complete with string lights, snacks, drinks and a stack of Disney movies that were to be played on the TV in front of them.

 

Beverly takes a swig from the wine and passes it to Richie, who’s lying next to her. 

 

Most of them are focused on the movie. Well, for the most part. Snow White has Ben’s full attention.

 

Bill and Mike are paying attention a respectful amount, although Bill’s currently massaging the knots out of his boyfriend’s shoulders. 

 

Stan and Eddie are the most distracted. Both of them are laying on their sides, lazily making out. 

 

Beverly herself was paying proper attention until Richie unceremoniously shoved his hands down her pants, clearly bored and prepared to tease her. 

 

Regardless of the varying degrees of attention Beverly feels ridiculously content. 

 

She really does love her boys.

**Author's Note:**

> jade (@hanscom on tumblr) said she wanted an ot7 fic for her birthday and even tho im a little over 10 days early i thought i'd write one up for her.
> 
> i love poly losers so i hope yall enjoy
> 
> please leave me a comment telling me what ya think ;0 i crave validation 
> 
> mt tumblr- happytreasure
> 
> also s/o to izzy @beepbeepbitchard for editing this monster


End file.
